Do I Have To?
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- Goku is back home after the fight with Buu and everything is at peace again. However, Chichi wants Goku to do something he doesn’t want to do, and with her almost seductively persuading him, what’s a Saiyan to do?
1. Are You Crazy?

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only! (Sobs quietly in the corner)**_

_**Heehee yes another story from me! I'm on a roll XD Anyways this isn't going to be a really long story, more like "Just Give Me Some Affection" and "The Seduction" with about 5 chapters, heh and its going to have some aspects from both those fics to! MWAHAHAHA! Heh heh so take a looky at chapter one and let me know what you think! Thanks!**_

**

* * *

**

Do I Have To?

Chapter 1 –_ Are You Crazy!_

* * *

"HIYA!" Came a loud yell as seven year old Goten threw his fist at his opponent. His opponent was no push over and caught the attack easily and spun him to the ground. Goten landed on his bottom with a bump and angrily he rose to his feet, swearing to not be defeated and he once more charged at his rival. They exchanged punches and kicks and killing glares, their attacks easily matched as they fought. The fight was getting intense as both opponents used more strength and fought harder and faster.

"Goten! Goku! Breakfast!" came a loud feminine call from the family home. Goten stopped his fighting and landed on his small feet and wiped his brow. His opponent only joyfully smiled.

"Wow Goten! You really are strong! I'm impressed! Your mother and Gohan have done a good job training you"

"Really?" he asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Really, really! You make me proud son!" Goku told him by affectionately ruffling up his hair. Goten chuckled, soon laughing madly as his father picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a fish as they began to walk to their house.

Once inside Goku set his youngest down on the floor and carefully closed the door. The amount of time he had broken that thing since becoming a Super Saiyan. He had already broken it once since he returned and he was only back two days ago.

"Momma! Guess what?" Goten asked her excitedly as he ran into the kitchen, his arms wrapped round her leg. She giggled.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked him gently as she stirred the steaming hot rice.

"Daddy said I'm a great fighter!" he said before beaming like a clown. She couldn't help but awe at him and gently she ruffled up his hair, an affectionate thing her and Goku had always done to Gohan.

"Of course you're a great fighter! Look at who your father is!" she said smiling. Goten nodded and then jumped up onto the chair.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone important!" Goku interrupted as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am?" Chichi asked curiously as she looked at him.

"Yeah! It takes two to make a baby you know. So he has some of his genes from you Hon!" Chichi giggled.

"Your quite right there Goku" she agreed. He smiled his special smile and stepped closer to her.

"I know" he said before gently planting his lips on hers. Goten watched in wonder whilst Gohan who had just entered the room tried to ignore the affection, but it failed and he blushed. The kiss lingered a little longer before Chichi pulled back. She would have loved to have kissed him for longer, but because of the time and place…she knew it was best to stop. After all, her children were watching.

"Go sit down you. Your breakfast is done now" she told him gently. He winked at her before sitting down at the large table with his children.

* * *

Before long the breakfast was eaten and Gohan was already on his way to High School. Goten was sat upon the kitchen floor putting on his black dapper shoes with a smile on his face.

"Where you off to kiddo?" Goku asked entering the kitchen for the third time this morning.

"Mommy said I can go to the park with Trunks and Mr Vegeta!" he said happily.

"Oh…" Goku said slightly upset his son wanted to go without him.

"I asked mommy if you could come to but she said she wanted to talk to you daddy" That cheered Goku up a little, knowing his son did want him to go.

"Oh ok son. Well, you run along then and if me and mommy finish talking I'll catch up" he said to his youngest with a wink. Goten cheered loudly and hugged Goku's leg tightly before running out to the front door.

"Bye momma!" he called before leaving and shutting the door. Goku chuckled lightly at Goten's behaviour and slowly walked upstairs in search if his wife.

He reached the landing and walked straight into his bedroom where he found his wife sorting out some clothes upon the bed.

"Hon?" he called gently as he walked in casually.

"There you are" she said turning her head to look at him sweetly.

"Yeah Goten said you wanted to talk to me" he told her. He walked up behind her small delicate body and wrapping his arms around her waist he pressed his body up against hers.

"Or was that your way of telling me you wanted some quality time?" he asked her in a low sexy whisper, his teeth nibbling on her ear lobe quite pleasurably. She smirked and turned in his grasp, her eyes deep and dazzling as she looked up at him.

"Well, I do want some quality time" she told him letting her tongue roll over her top lip and front teeth seductively. He couldn't help but smile devilishly at that and without hesitation he got closer, putting his hands on her hips and holding her lower area roughly to his. He planted his lips on hers gently, soon getting firmer with every kiss. She smiled within the one but pulled back.

"But I did need to talk to you" she told him almost breathless. He kissed her again.

"Can't it wait?" he asked her in his low whisper once more mid-kiss, his tongue leaping out to lick her front teeth and run across her bottom lip. She moaned in satisfaction, her almost lustful eyes burning into his.

"It's very important" she told him, pushing him back a little. He got the concept and stopped his playing and sat down on the bed, her joining him.

"Then what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Goku, do you want anymore children?" she asked him. He gave her a stunned look. It was a question he wasn't expecting.

"Well, I guess not. I don't think we need anymore children. I mean, we are nearing our late 30's; well I am anyway, so I guess not. Why? Do you want anymore?"

"No, that's what I wanted to talk about"

"Ok" he asked kind of unsure to where this was leading, "So what's the problem?"

"Well, going by how often we, you know, make love and all, well I could get pregnant again and I really don't want to"

"What's wrong with those rubber things we have used?" he asked her.

"The contraception? Well Goku it's really annoying going out buying them all the time, not to mention expensive. We probably spend most of our money on them, along with food of course. I really hate going on the pill, it makes me feel light headed for some reason"

"Well, what can we do then?" he asked.

"That's where you come in!" she said smiling sweetly.

"Ok" he said smiling back, "What can I do?"

"Well, you see you have something done where, you know those sperm I have told you about?"

"Yeah they help make the baby"

"Yes them, well, they can be stopped from entering my body so I won't get pregnant!"

"Wow, you can really do that? That's cool!"

"It sure is and it doesn't take any longer than 20 minutes to do it!"

"Wow! Ok so what happens? Do I have to do something?"

"Well Goku you have to go to a doctor and he'll operate on your penis and-"

"WHAT!" He shrieked jumping off of the bed like a maniac, his eyes wide and his mouth almost big enough to fit a car in.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? There aint no way I'm letting some pervert touch me down there!" he protested loudly.

"Goku, please, he's not going to be some pervert like Roshi! He's a doctor and a respectable one at that!"

"I don't care! There is no way he's touching me down there! And with a NEEDLE?" He said his voice somehow getting higher.

"Goku it's not going to hurt. It might be uncomfortable but he's only going to cut a few things! Besides it's a lot easier and cheaper than having a similar operation myself!"

"CUT A FEW THINGS? ARE YOU INSANE? THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT! NO WAY!" he screamed, his eyes doing the whole "high-on-caffeine" thing again. Chichi became a little annoyed and with a small frown she stood up and just stared at him.

"Fine" she announced walking up to him. He eyed her suspiciously.

"If you wont do it, then I wont have sex with you anymore!" she told him sternly before brushing past him and leaving the room. Goku's mouth dropped to the floor. It just couldn't get any worse could it? He ran to the bedroom door and out onto the landing, watching as Chichi walked down the stairs.

"You're not serious are you?" he hoped more than anything. She reached the last step and looked back at him.

"I'm very serious Goku! This is important and serious itself and if you're going to be such a wimp about it then forget about our sex life!" Goku's lips formed a pout as he slowly and sadly walked down the stairs like a poor sad boy who had lost his puppy.

"Awww Chichi that's not fair!" he whined

"I don't care" she said resuming the washing up in the sink. He raced over to her, his face almost in hers.

"Please Chichi! Why do you have to be so mean? And so selfish!"

"Selfish? Goku I'm asking you to do one thing for me! This will be so much better because I won't have to worry about being pregnant! We have the money for this small operation, but if I had it done it would cost more and it would hurt so much more to! Do you really want me to go through that? You're a Super Saiyan for Kami's sake it's not going to bother you at all! I only want what's best for us! And right now that is obviously not what you want!"

"I just don't want you to take away our loving!"

"Well then have this little operation!"

"I don't want to!" he whined like a child once more.

"Then no! No sex!" He banged his head against the top cupboard in frustration and let his shoulders droop.

"It's such a shame" she suddenly said, her angry voice changing to one of mischief, her eyes suddenly lighting with fire. He watched as she approached him, her nose inches from his.

"If only you would have this operation" she whispered erotically, her eyes gazing seductively into his, "You could have me now…and more later to" He had to force himself to remain still and not roughly throw her to the ground and make wild passionate love to her. Damn and he knew she was doing it on purpose to. She bit her lip seductively before gently brushing past him and walking off. He stood there for several seconds before running after her again.

"OH YEAH! Well what if I tried my magic huh?" She turned to look at him, "You know you can't resist me Chi. I just got to get you in the mood and you'll be forgetting this whole thing and be begging for me"

"Try me!" she said in a dangerous whisper. At that moment there was a knock at the front door and in stepped the Ox-King.

"Hi there-" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes gazing at the couple in front of him. It was the rarest sight he had ever seen, both his daughter and son-in-law were engaged in a fierce staring contest of some sort and he honestly couldn't tell who was the angriest.

"Am I…interrupting something?" he asked slowly and uneasily.

"No dad you weren't. Goku was just going out to play with Goten" she said, her frown and gazing eyes not moving from his, "Weren't you Goku?" his shoulders slumped as he started to sulk, his bottom lip pouting out but his frown never leaving.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"Good. Now go and play nice" she said mockingly. He frowned more if possible and quickly walked out of the house bidding a quick goodbye to the Ox-King.

He mumbled all the way as he walked across the garden rapidly.

"Stupid woman…making me do this…taking away my loving and then turning me on…" he mumbled on as he took flight in search of Goten. How could she do this to him? It wasn't like he was bothered about the pain, he was just…well, freaking scared! He sighed, still mumbling away about his wife as he flew on. Maybe she'd change her mind? Fat chance he thought as he flew off into the distance.

_**XD! There's the first chapter! Heh well I thought this idea was new and funny so I thought be brave and give it a go. So here it is! Please review for me. If it's bad I must know, then I will know whether to continue it or not. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kami bless!**_


	2. It's Not Funny

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**

**Wow I'm real shocked at the response to this fic! 21 reviews!! And for only the first chapter!! (Faints) wow thank you so much everyone. I really appreciate it. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Do I Have To?

Chapter 2 – _It's Not Funny!_

* * *

Flying through the sky at a fast pace, an angry Goku was searching for his youngest son. He still couldn't believe what had happened before he left! He couldn't believe what Chichi had said!!

"How can she do this to me?!" he shouted to himself, "I mean, sure…I'd do anything for her and she is kinda right…but she's INSANE! No CRAZY! How can she expect me to go do this? Oh Kami help me" he said as he slowed down his pace, Capsule Corporation in sight. He decided to look for Goten here, completely forgetting where the boy said he would be. Did he even tell him? All Goku could remember right now was Chichi's request.

He landed clumsily and walked towards the main door. He pushed the buzzer and waited patiently for someone to answer. The door opened quickly and there stood a very annoyed looking Bulma.

"IF I HAVE TO TELL ANOTHER SALES PERSON TO-Oh hi Goku!" she said replacing her angry face with a happy one.

"Um…hi?" he said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just sick to death of the door buzzing and stupid sales people or who ever they are asking me to do this and do that or join this and support that! Well they can go the Hell away! It's so frustrating. Anyway, would you like to come in? Goten is out the back with Trunks. Vegeta's out there to" Goku slowly caught up with her sentences and smiled.

"Sure" She grinned and let him in. He followed her out to the back where the lawn was perfectly cut as always. He smiled lightly when he saw Goten play fighting with Trunks.

"Hey Goten your dad's here!" Bulma called.

Huh?" Goten stopped fighting and looked over to Bulma. When he saw his father the biggest grin ever grew on his little face.

"DADDY!" he cheered as he went galloping over to the tall man. Goku couldn't help but chuckle as his little boy shot over to him and embraced his leg tightly.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Goku chirped.

"Nothing daddy! I was just playing with Trunks. We just got back from the park! Mr Vegeta took us there remember!" Goku thought for a moment and smiled. Yeah he remembered now.

"Have fun?" Goku asked him whilst ruffling up his already ruffled up hair.

"Yep I did daddy! But I'm glad you're here now!" he said with a bashful smile. Goku chuckled and picked the little boy up. He was handsome little guy Goku noted and pretty cute to. A lot like him he concluded. (XD)

"So was Mr Vegeta nice playing with you?"

"Shut up Kakarot, I don't play with the brats" Vegeta cut in as he walked towards him.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that" Goku said sarcastically. He placed his duplicate back down on his feet and smiled as he ran back over to Trunks.

"Well I'll leave you two boys to it" Bulma decided before walking away. Vegeta just looked up at Goku.

"Well, what do you want? I'm hoping you've come to take your spawn home" Goku rolled his eyes.

"Well, not yet. I think I might stay here for a little while" he said. Vegeta looked at him quizzically. What was up with him? He looked sad.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Had a row with that wench already?" he said smirking. Goku frowned.

"She's not a wench Vegeta!! And yes…we had a…kind of argument this morning" he replied dully as he sat down on the near by garden chair with a sigh. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Goku always did get worked up and sad when his wife would yell at him or they argued.

"What did you argue about this time? Aren't you as good as you used to be?" Vegeta said with that smirk of his. It took a while but Goku soon caught the joke and frowned at him seriously.

"That's not funny Vegeta and no that's not the problem thank you very much!"

"Then what is it?" Vegeta asked casually.

"Well…promise you won't tell?"

"Clown, your secret is safe with me" he said gruffly with a grin. Goku sighed and decided to trust the older Saiyan.

"Well, Chichi asked me to do something I really really don't want to do" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Are you sure this isn't too personal for you to be telling me?" Vegeta questioned quickly.

"It's nothing to do with sex like _that_ Vegeta" he said getting frustrated.

"Good because I don't want to hear about your sexual problems" Goku looked at him with an "I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-bullshit" expression, hushing the older Saiyan up.

"Alright then, what is it?" Vegeta questioned as nicely and concerned as he would allow himself to.

"Well, she wants me to have something done. I'm not sure what it's called, but it stops me from giving her kids" Goku told him quietly. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You mean….a Vasectomy?" Vegeta questioned slowly. Goku's face scrunched into confusion. Vegeta mentally slapped himself.

"You know, the "snip" as they call it by its slang term. They'll…um…do something in your...erm, private area to stop you inserting your…manly things into her…womanly thing…" Vegeta swallowed…number one, why the Hell was he even discussing this with the fool? And number two, did that sentence actually make any sense? Goku scratched his head.

"Yeah, something like that" he replied. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well, why the Hell are you telling me?" Vegeta questioned in annoyance, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to tell someone"

"Why didn't you go and tell that short friend of yours" Vegeta suggested.

"I did" Goku stated. It took a while for Vegeta to catch on but when he did he growled.

"I'M NOT SHORT!! You're just tall and stupid" Vegeta shouted feeling slightly offended.

"Well, maybe so, but you are short" Vegeta felt a vein pop out on his head.

"Shut up Kakarot and just get to the point"

"The point?"

"YES FOOL! The point in telling me this!!"

"Well, I just wanted to tell someone and well, since you're a Saiyan to, I thought that you'd be better to tell. And I really don't know what to do Vegeta. I mean, I'd do anything for Chichi, she knows that. But, I guess I'm just scared. She knows I hate hospitals and anything related to them, Besides, I really don't feel comfortable knowing I'd have some guy down there" he said blushing lightly.

"You want my opinion Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned. Goku nodded eagerly, "Just tell your woman to take a hike, preferably off a cliff because you would never do something so barbaric and painful just to keep her happy" Vegeta told him with a smirk. Goku almost snarled.

"I don't know why I bother telling you! All you seem to do is insult her!"

"Well what else can I do? She's an annoying harpy who can only do one thing right and that is cook!" Goku frowned deeply.

"That's not true Vegeta! She's an amazing woman who is intelligent and beautiful and is always there for me no matter what! She may nag and shout but only because she worries so much about me and the kids!" he crossed his arms and paused for a few seconds, "At least my wife _can_ cook!" he suddenly stated. Vegeta snarled.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my wife knows what fashion is and knows how to wear make-up!"

"My wife doesn't need to wear make-up and her clothing is just perfectly fine and easy to remove!" he suddenly blushed at what he just blurted out. Vegeta smirked.

"Well…if you say so. But I'm afraid Bulma wins when it comes to sexiest body" Vegeta mused proudly.

"Heh…there's more to sexy than just the body! And Chichi could kick Bulma's ass any day!"

"Is that a challenge Kakarot??!!"

"Yeah!!! Maybe it is!!!"

"Guys what the Hell is going on over here?!" Bulma demanded with her hands on her hips accusingly. Trunks and Goten popped their heads out from behind her.

"Nothing Bulma, I was just leaving. Come on Goten, let's go home" Goku said before glaring at Vegeta once more and walking away. Bulma watched curiously as Goku and Goten walked away.

"What was that all about?" Bulma questioned her husband seriously.

"Oh…Kakarot and I were just discussing things that only Kakarot and I can know about"  
"Is that so?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes it is woman! Now where's dinner? I'm starved!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"How many times have I got to remind you my name is Bulma? Not woman!"

"Once more, woman, like always" Vegeta replied with a smirk before walking inside.

* * *

"Momma!" Goten called as he entered the Son house, a big cheerful grin on his little face.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was great mommy! Mr Vegeta took us to the park and then me and Trunks played with swords at his house!"

"I hope they weren't real swords" Chichi thought out loud, "Anyways, where's your father?" She was answered by the slamming of the front door. Goten and her watched quite curiously as Goku walked past the kitchen and headed straight upstairs.

"Oh…Mr Vegeta and daddy was shouting momma" Goten told his mother sadly.

"Oh…and why?" she asked in wonder.

"I'm not sure. I heard daddy say your name mommy then Vegeta started shouting about something"

"Oh I see" Chichi said. How dare he? He went and told Vegeta of all people about their 'situation' she frowned and turned her back on Goten.

"Go and get cleaned up Goten, your food will be done soon" his mother demanded.

"Ok momma!" he chirped before running off upstairs.

"Goten! What have I told you about running in the house?!" she shouted.

"Sorry momma" come a small apology from Goten as he walked up the stairs this time.

Dinner was eaten quite silently for once that afternoon. Goten was probably the only one gobbling his food down in a crazy way. Gohan ate silently; the tension steaming off of his parents. He wondered what had happened this time.

Gohan was told to go and finish his homework whilst Goten had a bath ready for bed; leaving Goku alone with his wife in the Kitchen. He decided that time would pass quicker if he just grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink for her and then he would quickly vacate the premises…if she let him that was.

He put the dishes in the sink of hot soapy water and watched as Chichi threw him the tea towel.

"I wash, you dry" she said simply as she began the dishes. He swallowed and decided to not say anything and do as he was told. Chichi frowned as she washed the dish in her hands; she wanted to shout at him for telling Vegeta about their 'problem' but she felt she already shouted at him enough for now. He just needed time and he'd come around and do this for her, she knew he would. But time was something she didn't want to waste. She wanted him to do it now and get it over with! But hell, he wouldn't.

She frowned deeper, another dish in her grasp. She would have to think of something good to get him to play her way. She felt kind of selfish, but for Kami's sake he was being such a wimp about it! It's not like the doctor was going to remove the whole thing itself!

"Um…Chi?" Goku suddenly questioned.

"What?" she almost snapped.

"You've been washing the same dish for about five minutes now" he said quietly. Her frown disappeared and with a slight blush she apologised quietly and handed it to him. Mentally cursing she resumed to wash the next dish; a sudden idea coming to her mind. She smirked after handing Goku another washed dish and decided her idea was brilliant! It was sure to work; and hell she would enjoy it!

She sighed and wiped her brow with her hand; her other hand slowly un-buttoning the clips on her blouse. Completely oblivious to her plan, Goku continued to dry the dish in his hand. After putting it aside he turned to her for the next plate; his eyes suddenly bulging out at the sight of her exposed cleavage.

He quickly turned away; a huge red blush spreading across his face. He frowned to himself as Chichi handed him another dish. He mentally complained about how easy it was for him to get turned on by her. Kami, why did she have to be so hot?

To Goku's relief they finally came to the last item to be washed. It was a large frying pan; the cooking oil in it still quite hot. Chichi smirked to herself. Pretending to drop some on herself was bound to get Goku's full attention – right where she wanted him.

She lifted up the large pan; ready to dunk it in the soapy water when she 'accidentally' tipped it and dropped it into the sink; a small yelp coming from her lips. Just like on cue Goku was right at her side; a concerned face on display.

"Chichi? Are you alright?" he asked gently. She whimpered and pulled her top from her skin and began to shake it.

"Oh! It's all down my top, it really burns Goku" she said sadly and as innocently as she could. Goku sat her upon the work surface and quickly turned on the cold tap.

"Here, I'll cool it down" he told her after soaking a cloth into the cold water. He turned off the tap and unbuttoned her shirt further so he could wipe it with the cool cloth. She moaned, in pain so he thought as he gently wiped her chest with the cloth. He swallowed; the small movement and the sight making him hard. She bit her lip, a seductive way about her that caught his attention. She suddenly caught him off guard and let her leg rub against his sensually. He almost dropped the cloth.

"Chi"

"I'm sorry" she moaned deliciously, "I slipped" he took in a deep breath and rinsed the cloth off before setting it to one side.

"Are, you….uh, ok now?" he asked her.

"I suppose…but it's still really hot down there, Goku" His eyes looked into hers, the desire in them was very noticeable. Shit! This was unfair! She was playing with him wasn't she!

"What's the matter Goku? Can't handle…the heat" she whispered as she leant next to his ear. He shuddered in desire.

"Maybe I could help you" she whispered erotically as she let her lips brush over his.

"Oh please do" he groaned out. Game or not, he couldn't resist.

"Mmm" she moaned out, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip.

"Chi…" he gasped, his breathing heavy, his Heart going nuts in his heated chest. She smirked devilishly before suddenly pushing him away and hopping off the counter. She buttoned her top back up; Goku just standing there in complete and utter shock.

"Thanks for helping me Goku, your too kind" she said with a chuckle before walking off.

Goku just stood there; his mouth hanging low and his eyes wide. What just happened? He then remembered about their little problem this morning. Crap! That's why she was doing it! That's why she was playing with him. He frowned and let his shoulders droop. Oh boy was he horny. It just wasn't fair.

"Stupid operation" he mumbled.

Chichi finally made her way upstairs and collapsed on the bed. She took in a deep breath. It was difficult to turn him on without turning herself on at the same time. If he had tried to come onto her, she was sure she would have let him. Damn, she had to be more careful. She then chuckled lightly. She just couldn't help it; it was so funny seeing Goku that way.

**

* * *

OMG I did it!! XD Ya know, Chichi is probably sounding a little bit selfish, but to be honest I can see where she is coming from. I mean, she does everything, really, in their relationship. She feeds him, keeps his house tidy and clean, washes and irons his clothes, teaches and educates their son and really, Goku just protects his family and wins a bit of money from Tournaments. Hell, I'm not saying Goku is a terrible father or husband, because he sure isn't. He makes up for the lack of work and all with his undying love and care for his family. But yeah, I see Chichi's point of view XD Hope you liked! If not, shoot me. Review review!!**


	3. Speechless

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**

**Wow it's been a while but Gosha is here!! I have to thank my dear friend Wynora for helping me get my inspiration back. She may not have done much, but she reminded me of updating and then updated herself which got me motivated XD So here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

Do I Have To?

Chapter 3 – _Speechless_

* * *

It had been two long weeks since their little argument, but the whole no sex rule was really starting to play on them both. It was frustrating, let alone annoying, especially for Goku. He had tried to relieve himself several times, but it just wasn't enough! It was bloody pathetic! Even though pleasuring himself was good, it was nothing compared to what she could do. He growled at the thought of it; his eyes scanning the stream before him. He was supposed to be having a good time fishing with his sons and Trunks, but he just couldn't keep his mind off her.

"Hey daddy?" Goten suddenly called him.

"Hmm" His father mumbled blankly looking at him, awaiting his son's response.

"I just wondered dad, how come you're so sad today?" he asked in his young innocent voice, scooting closer to his dad; his eyes watching him carefully. Goku couldn't help but make a little smile. He ruffled Goten's hair gently making Goten smile a little.

"Nothing son, dad's just a little tired that's all" he told the boy. Goten wasn't completely satisfied with that answer but he decided to leave it at that and continue to fish.

By early afternoon the four of them had caught a range of good tasty fish, two of which they were going to carry back to the Son house for dinner. Goten and Trunks giggled as they ran ahead with one of the large fish; the two of them trying to balance it on their heads making the journey more fun. Gohan chuckled as he watched them sprint on ahead, the other fish in his grasp, dragging behind him. His smile soon faded however when he looked at his father. He seemed to be completely out of it, like he was out in space or something. Gohan wondered what was up.

"Hey dad, are you ok? I know you told Goten you were tired earlier, but I don't think that was entirely true was it?" Goku sighed and stopped walking. Gohan did the same.

"Son, it's nothing to worry about really. Don't worry about me I'm fine"

"Come on dad I know you better than that" Goku rolled his eyes. Gohan always seemed to see right through him, no matter how much Goku tried to cover it up.

"Well, your mom and I are kinda off with each other, I guess, and it's really getting to me"

"Really? You seemed alright the last few days" Gohan thought.

"Well, Sometimes parents cover up what's really bothering so not to worry their kids" Goku spoke rather wisely. Gohan smiled.

"Your amazing dad, you know that?" Goku smiled and put his arm around his eldest.

"Well I do now" he replied, "Now don't get worrying about me or your mom, sometimes it takes a while to agree on things, we'll be alright" he told his son positively, though not so sure he believed it himself.

* * *

Moments later Goten and Trunks bounded into the Son house with a large fish on top of their heads.

"Mommy!"

"Mrs Son!" Chichi poked her head round into the porch area and couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Goodness you to, what are you doing?"

"We come all the way home with the fish on our heads mom!" Goten said laughing at the same time.

"Yeah! We should be in the circus Goten" Trunks said laughing also.

"Ooh ooh! We could be magical magicians!"

"What's that gotta do with carrying fish on our head's?" Trunks asked him curiously.

"Hmm…I don't know, but wouldn't it be cool!" he said with his huge cheesy smile.

"Ok you two, drop the fish down and go and get cleaned up and I'll get started on cooking it" Chichi told them brightly. The two boys cheered and charged towards the stairs, "But no running in the house!" she reminded them.

"Sorry" they both replied before carefully walking up the stairs. Chichi shook her head, those boys were wild at times and even she couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. She heaved the fish up and over her shoulder and dumped it on the kitchen table. This sure was a huge fish, but she was expecting another one since Gohan and Goku had gone fishing also.

"Hey mom!" Gohan called, dragging another fish into the kitchen.

"Gosh, the fish keep getting bigger" she thought aloud staring at Gohan's fish. Gohan grinned and let the fish go.

"Yeah, they are pretty big, sorry" he said sheepishly. Chichi smiled.

"Don't worry Gohan; you have to have the biggest and the best to fill your stomachs up"

"Ha, that's true mom" Gohan agreed before taking off his shoes.

"Where's your father?" Chichi asked; her hands rummaging for a suitable knife in the draw.

"Right here" Goku answered, standing the fishing rods up against the wall, "Sorry we're a little late, we wanted to catch big fish" Goku told her with no expression as he removed his trainers.

"It's alright, and don't leave those rods there, put them in the storage cupboard please" Chichi told him. He did as he was told and took the rods and left the room. Gohan's once happy face vanished, the happiness between his parents was gone. Just what was wrong? What was it they didn't agree on? He remembered back the other week from what Goten told him that his parents had an argument about something, but he wasn't entirely sure what. It wasn't his business to go about asking because it was their relationship and only they could sort it out, but he did like to be able to help.

* * *

Dinner was eaten rather noisily as usual; the two youngsters were delving into the food like their lives depended on it, Gohan not too far behind. The two adults, however, ate silently. A few hours later Gohan escorted Trunks home whilst Goten helped his mother in the kitchen by clearing the table and handing Chichi the dirty plates. It was a chore Goten enjoyed doing because he loved to help his mother out around the house.

"That's all of them mommy" he chirped, handing her the last of the plates.

"Thank you sweetie" she gently said; taking the dinner ware from him.

"Anything else I can do mom?" he asked her. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"No thank you honey, just make sure your room is tidy and clean and then you can watch a bit of television" Goten jumped for joy and hugged Chichi's strong leg.

"Thank you mommy! Will you watch some with me to?"

"When I finished cleaning up, yes I will" Goten smiled and quickly walked out of the room. Chichi got started on the dishes, a smile hanging on her face from her youngest. He always managed to make her smile no matter what.

"Just like his father" she thought. The front door suddenly opened and then closed again. Chichi turned her head to see Goku walking in. He had been out in the garden doing a few push up's amongst other things like he did most evenings after a good meal.

"Need any help?" he asked quietly.

"No" Chichi said without looking at him as she scrubbed the dishes, "it's all done now" Goku nodded and went to the fridge to pour himself a drink. It was extremely uncomfortable in that room he thought as he poured orange juice into a glass. The tension was crazy, and it was really starting to annoy him now. He put the juice away and picked up his glass. He had to talk to her about this, it was getting stupid now.

"Hon" he called getting her attention. She looked at him in question, "We need to talk about all this, it's getting silly don't you think? I mean, we hardly talk to each other, it makes me really sad and uncomfortable, and I don't know about you, but it hurts me" Chichi dried her hands in the soft hand towel and faced him fully.

"What is there to say Goku? I've said all that I can say. What more do you want?"

"I know, but Chichi you never give me a choice or a chance. You always get right in there and tell me what you want, you never…consider maybe that I don't want that as well" he said calmly.

"How do I never give you a choice or a chance Goku? I asked for one thing! Just one thing and I asked nicely"

"But you always ask of me. You want me to get a job, you want me to get a better car, you want me to be more helpful round the house, and you want me to be home more! You ask a lot of things Chichi and I just can't give you those things sometimes! I'm not a normal human being with….a normal human life! Ok, I'm a fighter! I'm different! I can't just go out and do those things for you! It's real hard for me!"

"It's hard for you? Just how is it hard for you? You go out and have fun doing things you love to do and things you have a passion for all the time! You go on adventures; you go fighting and hang around with your friends, all the time! Alright, I admit you are more helpful and you stay at home more with me since you come back from Other World, but Goku, your life is far from hard!! I'm stuck here doing all this for you and I take care of this house for you even though I really don't want to be doing it! Don't you think for one minute that I would rather be doing something else?"

"Well, yeah I guess sometimes, but you do go shopping and you like that"

"Ugh Goku you are really a pain! I only go shopping because I have to! Where else am I going to get all our groceries from and our clothes and everything else we need? To be quite honest I don't particularly like shopping!"

"Oh. Well you didn't tell me that"

"Oh Goku, I shouldn't have to tell you everything!! You should be able to notice these things! Don't you pay any attention to me at all?"

"Of course I do!" he told her straight.  
"Well obviously not enough!!"

"What has this got to do with anything anyway?"

"It has got a lot to do with everything!!" Chichi told him getting a little irritated, "My point is I do things for you and our family which I don't particularly enjoy just so I can keep you happy!! So I expect with you being the man of the house, that you can do the same thing! I am happy that you stay with me and help me now and then Goku, and I am happy that you take our boys out for some quality time, but there are things I really need you to do for me Goku because I can't do it all!" Goku remained silent. She did have a point. He couldn't expect her to do everything; she wasn't a super hero like him.

"Now do you understand? I can't keep up with it all; I'm not as strong as you! I can't keep this house tidy, cook you food, do Goten's studies with him, look after my dad, shop, get a job and do other things all at the same time!! Goku, there isn't anyone to fight against now so I'd expect you to get yourself in gear and get a job to help with this family! I'm really sick of all this pressure being on me! I really can't take it anymore!"

"Ok Chichi, I understand"  
"But do you really Goku? I'm not joking around now, I'm being serious!"  
"I'm not a stupid as you think I am y'know, I understand what you mean"  
"I didn't say you were stupid Goku!! I just think that you need to start taking more responsibility!" she told him; the stress starting to rise up again.

"Well, alright, I will!! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna change my mind about that operation thing!" Goku reminded her, "I just can't do that; there's gotta be something else we can do"

"You know what Goku? Forget it!" Goku raised an eye brow.

"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"You heard me, forget it! If you can't do it then don't! I mean, after all, it would be so hard for you to have to go through a twenty minute operation like that and I don't want to pressure you" she said sarcastically; turning her back on him and putting some cups away.

"Oh Chichi don't be like that, you know how much I hate things like that!!"  
"What have we just been talking about for the past ten minutes?"  
"Yeah but Chi-"

"-No buts Goku! I've had enough of buts and what if's and any other excuses!! Just forget it, I will go and have the operation myself! If I can't depend on you for it then I'm going to have to depend on myself aren't I" She said a little louder than before.

"But Chichi, I'm too scared to do it!! I don't think I could manage going there to have that done! You're not being fair!"

"I was afraid Goku. I was afraid to change my life just for you. I have always been afraid of many things Goku, yet I battle my fears just so you can be happy. Why can't you do that for me?" she asked in a low saddened whisper. Goku had nothing to say. He was completely speechless. Chichi frowned a hurtful frown and left the room. Goku stood quietly and listened to her footsteps as she ascended up the stairs.

Speechless…He was just speechless.

**

* * *

Phew that was difficult XD I wanted to try and get Goku and Chichi to have their says so that both sides would get a chance to show what they really feel etc. Do you still think Chichi is being harsh and nasty? I don't, I think she has a very good point. However, Goku does to lol, oh I'm good hahaha! Leave a review for me wont you! Sorry if this chapter wasn't too exciting, it will get more exciting I promise!**


	4. Doing What's Right

**A/N: Dragonball/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only. I just made up the story!**

**Wow you guys, thanks so much for the feedback! I'm really grateful for it! WARNING ADULT MATERIAL!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – _Doing what's right_

* * *

Goku thought long and hard about the previous conversation with his wife. It had been less that an hour ago since their talk…well; argument more than anything. They were both trying hard to talk civilly about it but it didn't work out that way in the end. He was only glad it didn't end in tears this time. He hated it when she would cry because it would make him feel so damned guilty but his pride wouldn't always let her win so he would leave in frustration.

That was the problem about their relationship. It was far from perfect. Not that most relationships were perfect, which made it easier for him he guessed. It wasn't just his fault; he wasn't all to blame. That made him a little happier to know she was just as much to blame as he was and so the two of them needed to work together to make it work.

And they did. They always worked it out sometime after. Even if it only lasted a little while and they were at each other's throats again. It worked.

Goku sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He glanced over at the ticking clock on the fireplace; it was almost ten. He sighed once more and decided to brave it and go upstairs to their bed. Then again, he didn't have to talk to her; he could just go to sleep. No…he stopped himself and stood at the bottom of the stairs. No, he couldn't just go to sleep. This was a serious issue and one way or another they were going to sort this out. He bit his lip and ascended the stairs.

"Here we go" he whispered to himself before reaching the landing and opening their door.

He walked in quietly just incase she was asleep, but instead he found her at her vanity brushing her long dark locks of hair; her eyes gazing at him through her mirror. He swallowed and closed the door behind him. Boy was this awkward. He sat on the edge of the bed, slightly facing her and started to undress. He couldn't help but look at her now and then through the corner of his eye. Damn it Kami she looked to beautiful. Her hair was down and she was clad in only a pair of small black panties and a black laced bra. He bit his lip; the thoughts earlier disappearing; new dirty ones replacing them.

He finally undressed and folded up his clothes on the nearby chair; his boxers remaining attached to his muscular body. He got into bed; his eyes trying hard not to focus on her as he pulled up the sheets. That's when Chichi decided to rise slowly from her vanity; her lithe, strong body walking towards the bed; her hair hanging sexily over her breasts and dangling down her naked back. Goku swallowed and began to sweat. No, he wasn't going to give in this time. She was playing with him again…she just had to be…and it was damn right nasty because she knew just how to turn him on without even touching him.

She crawled up from the bottom of the bed and slowly slid into the sheets; sticking her breasts out and flipping back her long dark hair as she did. Goku was almost drooling and panting like a poor dog having a bone wriggled around in front of him and he knew that if she carried on, there was no way on Kami's Earth he could stop himself from taking her.

And she did carry on. She leant over him to get her book and her breasts hung right in his view. That was it. He took hold of her and rolled her onto her back; his eyes gazing lustfully into hers.

"Chichi I can't take this anymore. I need you. I want you" he groaned out; his mouth suddenly seducing her neck and chest. Chichi gasped and moaned lightly, her hands tugging at his unruly hair. He hungrily took over her mouth with his in a vicious wanting kiss; his hands massaging her breasts pleasurably.

"Oh Goku" she gasped out, "Is that the best you can do?" she teased slightly out of breath. He kissed down her chest, his hands pulling her breasts out of their lacy prisons and his mouth latched onto the one, his hand playing roughly with the other. She moaned and rubbed herself against him; her hands gripping firmly onto his shoulders as he sucked licked and nipped her hard nipples. He soon left her breasts and let his tongue lick a path down her stomach and around her navel. He kissed quite gently along the top of her knickers, driving her crazy before he eventually tugged them down. She was begging for him now; her eyes watching his every move. He entered her with his fingers and straight away he set a fast yet gentle pace.

His lips kissed her knees and thighs whilst his fingers tortured her. She called his name softly, her voice getting huskier with every thrust of his fingers. He then stopped and fiddled with her sensitive nub which almost made her scream. He smirked, a sense of victory filling him as he lowered his head and ravished her opening with his hungry mouth. Chichi's eyes widened in slight surprise but they soon rolled back and closed at the immense pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh Goku" she moaned huskily, her hands clawing at the bed sheets as Goku continued his ministrations. His mind was buzzing and his body was over-heating. He wanted to laugh because she gave in so easily but he decided against it as he could tell she was nearing her climax. But he was suddenly shocked as she sat up and moved away from him. He just stared at her; unsure of what to say or think.

"You really thought I was going to let you have your way?" she questioned sternly. He remained silent...in total shock.

"Well Goku you should be ashamed of yourself! You knew what I said and you knew I was being serious! How dare you take advantage of me like that! Can't you control yourself?"

"No" he murmured out, surprising himself because he wasn't meant to say it.

"Typical!" Chichi told him before pulling the covers over her, "Just go to sleep Goku, I don't want to talk now I'm tired". She turned off the lamp and set her book down on the table and cuddled into the bed sheets. Goku just sat there. What the hell just happened? She was enjoying it wasn't she? WASN'T SHE?

"Chichi! How can you do that? You did that on purpose!"

"I wanted to see how serious you was about the whole thing Goku and if you were you would have resisted" Chichi told him bluntly.

"You keep giving me the cold shoulder Chichi! That's not fair! I thought you and me were going to have a nice night together and then talk! But you went and pushed me away again! I am taking this seriously Chi but it's hard to understand what your up to when you keep doing that!" Chichi just looked at him. She said nothing. Apsolutely nothing.

He frowned and turned over to his side. She started it by turning him on! It was her fault! He sighed loudly and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the painful bulge in his boxers. Things just couldn't get any worse could they?

* * *

By the time he had woken up his thoughts had changed and instead he felt somewhat guilty and decided he would apologise. Well, try to anyway. After a good stretch and a change of clothes, Goku made his way downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. His sons were happily eating away and Chichi had her back to him as she prepared some last dishes.

"Hey dad" Gohan called, interrupting Goku from his thoughts.

"Hey son, school today?"

"You bet, I have an exam too! But I think I will be fine", Goku smiled at him.

"I know you will be fine son, you're so smart for a kid your age". Chichi brought the last dishes to the table and sat down herself.

"Goku I need you to watch Goten for me today". Goku cocked his head.

"Why, where you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"I got to go out and do a few things, I might be a few hours but I'm sure you can handle it" she told him, her eyes directly in contact with his. He gulped and began to eat to avoid her eyes. She had to do a few things? Like what? She already went shopping two days ago there was no way they needed more food! Wait a minute! He stopped eating and looked at her. She was poking at her rice looking a little dull. She was going to have the operation! That was it! His face saddened.

"Right mom I'm off! I'll see you later!" Gohan shouted before running off out of the house.

"Good luck Gohan, do your best!" Chichi shouted after her son. She went back into the kitchen to wash up, and then she would have to leave.

Goku sat with Goten in the living room, the television playing quietly in the background.

"Hey daddy what are we going to do today? Can we do boy things together?"

"Uh boy things?" Goku asked clueless.

"Yeah boy things! Y'know, like you and Gohan did when he was little!" Goku scratched his head.

"Hmm well let's see. What boy things did I do with Gohan…well I sparred with him, took him fishing, went hunting in the forest with him, camped…" the list went on and Goten's eyes sparkled with joy. His 'boy things' time with his dad were going to be the best!

"So which one we gonna do first, daddy?" Goten chirped. Goku began to sweat a little.

"Heh well I'm pretty sure we can't do it all in one day son!"

"Mommy's going now so be a good boy for daddy" Chichi suddenly interrupted. She bent down and kissed her little boy gently on the head.

"I promise I will be real good momma!"

"That's my boy" She turned to face Goku, "I shall try not to be too long" she said bluntly before leaving the room. Goku sighed and looked at Goten.

"Dad will be right back son, stay here" he raced out of the room and towards the door.

"Chi, honey wait" he called. She turned to face him, "I know why you're going out"

"And?" she countered bravely, hiding the fact that she was scared.

"And…" he trailed off, unable to say anything. What could he say that would change her mind? Nothing.

"Exactly, now I have to go or I will miss my appointment" she told him softly and quietly and then she left. Goku stood speechless once again. That was it. Her eyes told him everything. She was afraid, Dende so afraid. He frowned and looked at the tiled floor.

'How could I be so selfish? I put her through so much and she asked me to do this one little thing and I refused. I know I'm scared but her eyes…they were so…sad". He shook his head, "I'm not letting her go through with this!"

He opened the front door and shouted her name as loud as he could. She was walking away in the distance and he could see her stop. Relieved he sprinted after her, a small smile on his face.

"Chichi!" he said again when he reached her.

"What Goku? I haven't got all day!" He took her small shaking hands in his and she watched him curiously.

"I see now Chichi how selfish I have been and what a fool I have been. The way you looked at me before you went out the door…that was it. Chichi, I'm not letting you go through with this!"

"It's too late Goku I've booked an appointment now"

"You don't have to cancel it, just change it! I'm going to take your place instead" he told her calmly. Her eyes bulged out like dinner plates.

"You what?"

"Yes, I'm going to do it!! It will make me feel so much better knowing I have done something good for you!"

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm being serious Chichi! I want to do this; I just wish I had been this right-minded in the first place" Chichi stared into her husband's deep onyx eyes. He wasn't kidding; he was really going to do this for her…for them.

"I'm sorry Chichi. I guess I…I was just so scared about it…" Goku trailed off in embarrassment. Chichi gently touched her husband's face with her warm hand.

"It's ok Goku. I understand" she softly spoke, a small smile on her face. Goku looked shocked. She understood?

"How…" Goku began but she silenced him with her finger.

"I can see now what I couldn't see before. I was selfish too Goku and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have pressured you like I did and I shouldn't have tried to blackmail you either. It's not very often you're scared of something and i should have known better" Chichi hung her head slightly in shame. Goku brought her to his chest and wrapped his large arms around her.

"It's ok Chi. You know I forgive you" Chichi smiled against his shirt.

"Thanks Goku".

Goten walked out of the open door and watched his parents as they snuggled. Parents were really strange. One minute they were arguing, the next they were happy and hugging each other. He scratched his little head and sighed.

"All this weird stuff is making me hungry" he murmured, his belly rumbling a few seconds after.

**

* * *

**

**Kami bless all!**


	5. Getting Over It

**A/N: DRAGONBALL/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Getting Over It_

* * *

A few days had come and gone since the operation. Things were pretty good in the Son house, well, all apart from Goku's private area.

"Ahhh, Chichi its hurts! I can't do it!" Goku shouted through the house as he tried so hard to lower his naked body into the bath tub. He hadn't had a proper wash for over a week and Chichi was forcing him to bath. Chichi came waking in with a large towel and placed it on the toilet seat before kneeling beside the bath.

"Goku, I thought you were a Super Saiyan!"

"I don't care if I was an ultimate super duper Saiyan! There is no way I can put my….ahem in there!" he whimpered. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"You big baby, come on, just lower yourself slowly! It's not even that hot!"

"It is and no I'm not! It hurts, Chi!"

"Goku, lower yourself slowly now!"

"No, I can't!"

"Goku, slowly, it's not going to hurt!"

"It does! You wouldn't know! You haven't gotta suffer with the pain!

"Stop being a sissy and do it!" Chichi started to get angry. Goku whimpered and shook his head.

"No I can't!"

"Kami damn it, Goku lower yourself now or I will make you!!" she shouted. It was at that moment Gohan walked in to see what all the commotion was about. Goku didn't need any more encouragement than that and lowered himself so fast into the water, he didn't realise.

Chichi grinned, "good boy Goku, see, wasn't that hard was it?" Goku could only stare wide-eyed and crack a smile at his now embarrassed son.

"Thanks….Gohan" he almost whimpered, "appreciate it". Gohan smiled unsurely back, apologised and left. Not a sight he planned on seeing again.

* * *

By evening Goku had calmed down and was led on the soft warm bed awaiting his wife. He was smiling, mostly trying to cover up the pain as he watched her brush her hair.

"Goku?" Chichi questioned suddenly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do you think…I'm a bad person?" she asked hesitantly. Goku's smile faded.

"A bad person? What on earth you talking about?"

"I read something today about mothers and children and family and, well, it made me feel like I was a bad mother and a bad wife" She said rather sadly as she sat by him. Goku gently placed his hand on her bare knee.

"Chichi, why? Why do you think that? Gohan and Goten love you and so do I!"

"I don't know, I'm just not like other mothers and…"

"See!" Goku interrupted, "That's why we love you! Because you're not like another mom. You're…umm…let me think" Goku said, her eyes completely on him.

"Ok, imagine the dark night sky!" he told her and she nodded, "and there's loads of stars, all bright white and shining. You know, you always see that beautiful golden one that stands out from the rest? That's you. No other star is half as beautiful and as special as you are" he said gently, "and Chichi, we wouldn't want you any other way"

Chichi was gobsmacked. She had no words to say, all she could do was stare at him.

"You may be strict and demanding sometimes, but, you only do what's best for us! You want to…keep us safe and give us the best in life! I didn't use to think that, I didn't know what to think, but I know now. I love you, Chichi, you're my golden star and I never ever want you to be a white one!" he told her with a smile. She smiled back, her eyes big and shiny from the threatening tears.

"You really think that?" she questioned.

"You think I'd say it if I didn't?" she shook her head, "well then, I mean what I said!"

She embraced him quickly, like a child tackling its mother with excitement. Goku chuckled and put his arm around her, the other behind his head. They lay in silence for a little while, both thinking about the past few weeks. Goku suddenly wondered something.

"Um, Chichi?"

"Yes, Goku?"

"So, um, when I'm all better…does that mean we can…you know…"

"We can what, Goku?" she asked, though she knew exactly what he was getting at.

"You know do stuff?" he said. She giggled. He was so innocent at times like this, yet really he wasn't.

"Sure Goku, we can do stuff if you like" she said looking up at him. A big smile plastered his face.

"Good, because you owe me a lot of pleasure Mrs Son" he spoke mischievously. Chichi's eyes widened.

"Do I now?"

"Yes you do! But it's ok; you haven't got to give it all to me in one night. I know that would be too much for you" he said teasing her. She frowned.

"Excuse me! Who is the Super Saiyan here who couldn't even put his balls in the bath?" she shouted.

"Hey, that was different! That hurt!"

"Then take it back!"

"I can't!" he replied.

"Take it back or you won't be getting anything off me!"

"Aww, Chichi, don't be like that!" She stuck her nose up, got in bed and turned over with her back to him.

"Fine! No sex!" she said. Goku was about to argue back but he kept his mouth shut. He knew she was playing this time. He smiled lovingly and turned onto his side and embraced her from behind, careful not to hurt himself in the process.

"I love you" he whispered into her delicate ear.

"I love you too, you big wimp" she replied gently, smiling too.

And they fell asleep a few minutes later, both happy and satisfied. It had been a long time since they both felt that way, and it was about time they felt it again.

They were far from a perfect couple, but nothing could be more perfect to them.

The End

**

* * *

Sobs XD Hope you liked the ending! Short yes, but sweet! Was a little unsure how to end it but thought this was perfect. I brought the whole "Chichi being a bad person" into it because I'm sick and tired of people bashing the poor women. You tell em' Goku! XD Well, thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed! Please review again!**

**Kami bless!**


End file.
